


Reciprocal

by azumanishi



Series: Azumane Asahi Week (2015, November 1 - 7) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, With a Dash of Smut, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumanishi/pseuds/azumanishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi loves pampering Nishinoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Azumane Asahi Week Day 5: NSFW and/or Fluff

A loud and very satisfied groan echoed throughout their bedroom.

“There. Asahi-san… _Please..._  Harder!”

The high school student that he was before would have been blushing furiously after hearing Nishinoya react like that. But that boy has already grown into this man who is so used to the libero’s lack of inhibitions that Asahi just chuckled and continued to massage Nishinoya’s sore body.

“Better?”

A round of very pleased moans was the reply he got. It’s muffled by the pillow Nishinoya currently has his face buried into. He has finished massaging the front of the libero’s body and is in the middle of massaging the back of his thighs. After this would be the cute round butt, Asahi’s favorite part.

They have been together for years now, the shy touches have turned into deliberate caresses intended to please the other person. It has now become the norm for them to be touching, or at least be in each other’s personal space, at any given time of the day. Asahi can’t remember anymore what life was like without Nishinoya by his side.

“Asahi-san you’re so good at this,” Nishinoya sighed, body limp and completely defenseless.

He wonders why they never got around to calling each other differently. Asahi is still Asahi-san to Nishinoya, and Nishinoya is still Nishinoya to him. But hearing Nishinoya say his name like that - sweet and full of warmth, fondness coating every syllable, so dearly familiar - Asahi thinks  _this is how it should be._

He likes to think their relationship had a natural progression; from teammates to friends, from friends to bestfriends, from bestfriends to lovers. They are still on each other’s team, inside and outside the court, they are still friends, the very best of friends, and he reckons that’s what makes their relationship strong.

A little snore interrupted his musings, and when he looked up, he saw the libero was already fast asleep. Unfortunately, when he looked down, he was already at half-mast.

He knows Nishinoya wouldn’t mind at all if, after a proper and thorough preparation, he slipped into him now. Afterall, they’ve done it a handful of times before already. Sometimes, Nishinoya would wake up while Asahi was still stretching him. Other times he wouldn’t until Asahi's cock is buried to the hilt.

Nishinoya has told him before that it was one of his favorites; Asahi thrusting slowly and gently while he holds the libero tightly in his arms, soothing hands tenderly caressing any part of the other’s body one can reach, whispering sweet nothings in between soft kisses and breathless gasps. To be honest, it is Asahi’s favorite as well.

But he wants the libero to focus on recovery right now. The tiny (“Compact!” Nishinoya’s voice corrected him in his head) but powerful body has been bruised and battered during the past few days in preparation for the upcoming international matches. Practice has been brutal, and Nishinoya, being the proud libero that he is, will not let himself half-ass any part of their practice, even if it meant overworking his body at times.

That’s why it’s up to Asahi to make sure he is properly cared for. So he continued to massage the libero, even more gently this time so as not to accidentally wake him up, put ointment on the body parts that needed it, lit some fragrant incense sticks that he knows will make Nishinoya sleep better, turned him over to a more comfortable sleeping position, made sure he is sleeping on the softest pillow and fully covered with the blanket, kissed his forehead and whispered a soft _“I love you”_ before laying down beside him to finally get some sleep.

~*~

Asahi woke up to a wet feeling between his thighs.

His mind is still groggy with sleep and he can't make out what is going on but one thing is for sure, whatever it is, it feels _good._

His hands reached down to try and figure out what is happening when they encountered a very familiar mop of hair.

“’Noya?,” he mumbled, eyes still closed, still a bit sleepy.

“Hrrnnnmmm"

Suddenly, his back was arching, because Nishinoya did something with his tongue, and now Asahi is very much wide awake.

“Nishinoya!” He’s still gasping, breathless from the intense stimulation so early in the morning.

“Mmmffnnn”

“Ah! Wait- Don’t! Fffff…” He can barely stop himself from cursing because it just feels so damn **good**. Nishinoya is a genius at this too.

He shouldn’t have looked down because that’s what did him in. The image of Nishinoya stuffing his mouth full of Asahi’s cock, trying to take it all in, lips so full and so red, chin wet with a mixture of spit and precum, eyes tearing up a bit, face flushed, one of his hands gently rubbing Asahi's stomach, the other tenderly caressing his balls.

“Ha! I’m gonna-!“ His breath left him in one loud gasp and he couldn’t do anything but welcome the relentless attack of overwhelming pleasure.

When he was feeling more human, less like a puddle of goo, he finally noticed Nishinoya at his side, absentmindedly stroking his chest, staring intently at his face.

“Good morning!” The libero greeted with a smile rivaling the brightness of the early morning sun.

“’morning,” he greeted back with a lazy smile, voice still a bit hoarse.

“You alright? That was a lot of cum.” Nishinoya is as blunt as ever.

“Ah! I’m sorry.” Asahi’s hand went up to caress his cheek in apology.

The libero, used to Asahi’s constant _I’m sorry_ ’s, laughed it off. “We haven’t done it in a while, huh? Practice has been intense these days.”

“Hmm,” he murmured sleepily, feeling utterly content. His body is still thrumming with pleasure.

After a few minutes of savoring each other’s presence in silence, Asahi asked, “Not that I’m complaining but what brought this on?”

Nishinoya suddenly stood up. He has always been full of energy in the mornings.

“Well I woke up early and prepared breakfast and I thought you’d be awake by the time I finished cooking but when I came back you were still sleeping so I decided to give you a massage ‘coz you’ve been complaining about your calf and shoulder muscles lately but you still wouldn’t wake up. Your little buddy over there did though so I thought why not.“

Once he was able to process what Nishinoya said, Asahi burst out laughing, overcomed with pure joy.

He may pamper Nishinoya a lot but Nishinoya loves taking care of him just the same.


End file.
